The USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center first participated in the research activities of SWOG in 1987 and was initially funded in 1992. During the last U10 grant cycle we increased administrative and academic participation, with maintenance of high clinical and correlative trial entry, commensurate with available SWOG funding and added resources from USC. The major emphases of the USC team are (a) to explore the utility of molecular prognostication with the correlation of specific genes with outcomes of therapy;(b) to investigate novel strategies of chemotherapy for common solid tumors in cancer patients, with a particular emphasis on minority populations and the elderly;(c) to develop novel strategies of prevention of GU and Gl cancers. Thus, USC investigators have contributed extensively to SWOG trials and administrative/academic leadership, facilitating the translation of specific themes of investigation to SWOG. Activities have included (a) administrative and scientific leadership (Vice Chairs of GU Committee and Gl Committee;cadre membership in Breast, Melanoma and Committee for Women/Special Populations;Scientific Advisory Board;External Advisory Boards of EORTC and Cancer Research UK;Data and Safety Monitoring Committee of SWOG;core labs for pharmacology and molecular prognostication studies of GU and Gl Committees);(b) mentoring through the Young Investigator Program with 2 Young Investigator Awards;(c) scientific research agendas translated from USC to SWOG including circulating tumor cells in SWOG prostate clinical trials, a NCI funded R01 to identify molecular markers for patients enrolled in SWOG 9304 and developed two prospecitve clinical trials to establish molecular markers in gastric and colon cancer (d) continuing high levels of clinical trial accrual with majority of cases from USC (e) development of a Minority Recruitment Strategies which is integrated into the overall strategy of the Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center, has resulted in the provision of a broad range of clinical and translational trials for minority populations leading to a continued improvement in access to clinical trials, particularly for Latino population groups (f) Increase the leadership of USC to improve cancer chemotherapy among the elderly, another under-served population group. RELEVANCE: Through funding the USC/Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center will be able to provide significant translational research data and projects which will impact the design and development of clinical trials within SWOG. This grant will allow to continue our efforts in improving cancer chemotherapy to minority and ederly population we serve in Los Angeles County. PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR: Dr. Heinz Joseph Lenz is the co-chair of the SWOG GI committee and within the committee is the head of the translational medicine sub-committee. He is fully qualified for his role as PI of this application. PROTECTION OF HUMAN SUBJECTS (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. INCLUSION OF WOMEN PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. INCLUSION OF MINORITIES PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE No concerns are evident. Accrual to trials is 37% (130) Hispanic;20% (72) Asian;and 7% (26) African -Americans. INCLUSION OF CHILDREN PLAN (Resume): ACCEPTABLE Enrolled subjects are generally 18 years of age or older. OVERALL RECOMMENDATION: This application is rated 32 and is recommended for six years of support.